Not So Super After All
by Wanda Wilson
Summary: Not So Super Best Friends After All Summery: Kyle is in totally denial about his feelings for Stan. Stan has a girlfriend and is quiet popular with the girls so he can't be gay...right?Can Stan and Kyle over come their silliness and just get together or will a silly misunderstanding stop them? Main couple is Stan x Kyle but hints of Candy. Rated M for language, sex, and adult them
1. Chapter 1

Not So Super After All

Disclaimer: I do not own anything if you like the story make a donation to the charity 'getmeanewcomputer' haha jk

Warning: this story is rated M for a reason there are adult themes and cursing and uke Kyle! Yep yaoi, gay

sex!, will be shown in later chapters.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One: The Realization

Three good friends and one frenemy hang out in Kyle's house playing video games on a Saturday night.

"Haha! Pwned ya ass! Fuck you!", Cartman was screaming and killing everyone on Xbox.

"Cartman we are on your fucking team!", Kyle screamed and Kenny agreed.

"You guize are just jealous that I'm awesome and you suck! Ahaha!", the arrogance of Eric was getting to all of them.

"Shut it fat ass!", Kyle jumped out of his bean chair and jumped on Cartman.

"Ah!", Cartman screamed trying to get out the way. Stan grabbed Kyle pulling him back and Kenny helped Cartman up.

"Ey fuck you, you stupid day walking Jew!", Cartman turned his offensiveness on 100%.

"I'll fuck you up, you bastard!", Kyle was angry. It took about an hour to calmed them both down.

"Fuck you guize I'm goin home", Cartman went home and all was left was Kenny, Stan, and Kyle.

"Hold on let me clean up this mess", Kyle literally torn down everything trying to get to Cartman.

"Ok", Stan replied and sat on the bed. Kenny sat next to him. He started talking but, then remembered he was still wearing hood. He pulled it down to whisper.

"Hey, look at that", he pointed to the curly headed Jew fussing over his room. He bent down with his ass in the air. Stan stared hard so hard that Kyle's clothes could burst into flames.

"Dude...", they both sighed it was a magnificent ass.

"Damn Kyle dat ass!", Kenny winked perversely at the red head. Kenny kept cracking perverted jokes making Kyle blush hard.

"Aww Kyle you're so cute!", Kenny swung his arm around Kyle's shoulder.

"Go. Home. Kenny.", Kyle gave him a warning look that said 'touch me again and I'll break all your fingers'. Which Kenny gladly backed off and went home.

"So...you scared all our friends away", Stan chuckled.

"It's not my fault you are all idiots", Kyle sighed sitting in his bed next to Stan.

"Oh so am I an idiot?", Stan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Heh. Yep you are", Kyle smiled as Stan feigned hurtfulness. "But, you're my idiot super best friend", Kyle laughed.

"So um, what do you want to do now?", Stan asked. He started blushing seeing Kyle smile and laugh like that. It was adorable to him.

"Hmm...we could watch a movie do you want to?", Kyle questioned.

"Yeah! We haven't seen 'Oh Lady My Lady' in a while. I loved that movie!", Stan chooses chick flicks all the time. Only Kyle knows about this. He doesn't really care for them but, collects them for Stan's sake.

"Sure", they went downstairs to watch it. They laid down on the same couch. Stan felt nervous as Kyle's thighs sprawled on top him. They were so skinny but plump at the same time. He wanted to just grab one and suck on it-

"Ack what the hell!", Stan shouted jumping out of sofa surprising Kyle and his mom.

"Boys! You guys are still up? Go take showers and go to bed", Sheila demanded. Both boys nodded and went up stairs.

After Stan was done with his shower he went to Kyle's room. Kyle was stunned at the sight of the tanned football player. He was wet and shiny with a white towel wrapped around his waste.

"Ack! Where is your clothes?!", Kyle half screamed but, tried to keep it down for Ike's sake.

"They're in your closet", Stan answered pointing to said closet. They were clothes he left over at Kyle's house from other times he stayed over.

"Oh well, um let me just grab my things and go", Kyle avoided all eye contact with the blue eyes naked kid in his bedroom. However, out the corner of his eye he couldn't help but, admire his built physic.

Kyle tried to brush past Stan accidentally bumping into him.

"Oh shit sorry", Kyle apologized after they both fell down. Stan stood up and handed his hand out for Kyle. The red head grabbed it standing up. He tripped again (such a klutz!) falling into Stan's arm.

He was going to apologize but, they met each others eyes. The green eyes met the blue eyes and their face drifted closer together. It made both their hearts beat fast almost like they were gonna burst.

"AAH!", Kyle squealed as he noticed Stan's towel fall revealing his 'gift'.

"Oh my God! Dude, I didn't notice I'm not a pervert I swear!", Stan was desperate he didn't know how Kyle would react.

"Uh...I'm gonna take that shower now", Kyle didn't even look him in the eye. How could he? Stan was hard.

"Damn...so much for not being a pervert", he tried to hold back and forget about it. He then got dressed and sat on the bed. His imagination went a little wild as he thought about how Kyle in the shower.

Kyle's has such pale and soft skin. His hair is soft even with all the product he puts in it to just keep it the way it is. His cute freckles on his face help make him completely adorable. The way he walked made Stan thank Sheila for giving him amazing hips.

After a while his thoughts went from innocent admiration to thinking every single thing about him was sexy. Stan was half hard and it didn't help that Kyle walked in with just a T-shirt and black boxer-briefs. Stan pulled the covers up over himself. Kyle stayed quiet and turned the lights off.

"Good night...Stan", Kyle whispered and laid against him. The bed was kinda small but, they made it work every time. They always have slept together. Everyone may thinks it kinda gay and they sometimes even cuddle. However, tonight neither of them got any real rest as their dreams became anything but sweet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stan woke up in the morning. Stretching and seeing Kyle's sleeping face curled into his side. He smiled and then cringed when Sheila slammed the door in waking both of them up.

"Breakfast!", Sheila sang and walked back down stairs.

"Just because, it's Saturday doesn't mean you can sleep in", Kyle's dad then said. Kyle yawned sitting up arching his back.

"Lets get breakfast", Kyle smiled.

Once, at the table Stan wanted to curse the cook. Sheila made turkey sausages and it was complete torture watching Kyle put in his mouth. It was so erotic as he kept saying "it was delicious".

"Damn...", he whispered he then looked around to make sure no one heard him. Fortunately no one but, Ike did. Ike smiled and gave him a look like 'I know right?'.

Stan then noticed that Kyle was talking in Hebrew. Him and Sheila seemed to be arguing over his hair. Stan felt really perverted because, even Kyle talking while being mad made him hard.

"Um can I excuse myself to the bathroom?", Sheila responded with a yes so he got up and went upstairs. He went into Kyle's room and checked his phone.

"Oh shit!", he exclaimed. He had 20 voicemails from his girlfriend, Wendy. He had 17 text messages from Wendy. "Damn I forgot all about her!", Stan was now scared. He had promised to hang out with Wendy but, blew her off because, he already promised Kyle he would hang out and help paint the garage. And lets just say when Kyle is mad its way more scarier than Wendy.

"Um...h-hello", Stan stuttered as he picked up the phone.

"You fucking idiot! Why didn't you call me?!", she screeched.

"Uhm h-hi babe...", Stan played dumb.

"Don't play fucking dumb", she scolded.

"Look, I'm really really sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?", Stan pleaded.

"Uhg...ok,ok meet me at this olace tomorrow. Write down this address", Wendy sighed deeply. Stan dived for a pen and paper. She described the address and gave directions. Stan hung up the phone and looked over the address.

"I think I may be in love with him"

His blood then ran cold as he notice what he wrote on. Kyle's journal. He wrote on Kyle's journal! I mean how did he even find it so quick?! Stan began to panic and worst of all accidentally read it.

He began to wonder who that "him" was. It was eating at him. Who was it? He was going to continue reading it but, at that moment Kyle happened to come in.

Shit.

Stan was caught shamelessly reading his super best friends journal. Filled with all his deep dark secrets. Kyle went white. He looked like the guy from the famous painting "The Scream".

"Wha-what the h-hell!", Kyle was pissed. He snatch his belonging out of Stan's hand. He was scared of what Stan thought of him. He knew what page he read. He knew that Stan knew (but he didn't). The room fell silent for a long time.

"Pl...eave", Kyle whispered.

"What did you say", still sitting on the bed Stan tried to look into Kyle face. Kyle turned away. Stan saw a tear and he felt beyond shame for what he did.

"PLEASE LEAVE!", Kyle's voice was shaking. Stan's heart sunk, no it dropped and broke into two.

"Is everything alright up there?!", Sheila called from the kitchen.

"Um...yes Mrs. Broflovski!", Stan responded. "I just remembered I need to go home today...sorry I'll help paint the garage another time!", Stan explained. He then grabbed his clothes and went downstairs.

He walked past Ike giving him a good bye. Then, opening door and embracing the cool air and walked out. On his walk he knew he was a huge piece of shit. How could he disappoint the two people he cared the most about?

Stan tried to forget it. He would give Kyle time and apologize properly. However, he couldn't forget about it. Who was Kyle in love with? He mulled over it and thought of every girl Kyle would like. None of them.

Then he thought of ever guy well almost every guy. All was left was Cartman and himself...

"Eric?! He couldn't possibly!", Stan thought back to last night. Before they were playing video games he remembered he saw Cartman and Kyle talking. He didn't know what they were talking about but, Kyle was blushing heavily and Cartman looked satisfied with himself.

Stan felt a sharp pain in his heart. he shook off this pain. Stan then decided. He would support his super best friend. He would help him and Cartman become a couple.

"I gotta at least do this!",Stan thought as he continued to walk home before he froze.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authors Note: So Stan's an idiot...yah sorry for making him stupid he is actually quite smart except when it comes to love. Also Oh Lady, My Lady! is not a movie I made it up so I didn't use any real names...at least I hope it's not a real movie...anyway I hope you like this! I really thought about this story so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Review so I know if I should continue or not! THANK YOU FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Not So Super After All

Disclaimer: Really? If I did own South Park this would be an episode lol.

Warning: I make Wendy the evil bitch and Stan an idiot...sorry it's just too easy...anyway cursing and crazy cat fighting so rated M.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter Two: The Misunderstanding

The next day Stan could not leave it like this he had to apologize. He went back to Kyle's house after school.

"Hey Mrs. Broflovski, is Kyle home?", he questioned.

"Yes he is in his room...um...did you guys have a fight?", she responded. Sheila was generally worried about her son who was crying and now moping but, wouldn't tell her the problem.

"Just a little one don't worry we will make up!", Stan was very optimistic. He made his way up the stairs to the second door on the right. He put his hand on the door knob readying himself to apologize. Once, he swung the door open revealing a surprised Jew he went right in to it.

"IM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR READING YOUR DIARY!", Stan bowed and yelled.

"Eh?! Idiot! Don't scream! And for the last time it's not a diary it's a journal! A journal!", Kyle blushed.

"I'm sorry for looking I didn't mean to it was an accident! I promise", Stan reassured.

"Ugh it's fine...sooner or later you were going to find out...", Kyle sighed as Stan stared puzzled. "So I guess you think I'm disgusting", Kyle tried to sound monotone but, it was clear as day that even his own word were hurting him.

"Nope. Why would I think that? I support you all the way!", Stan smiled. He remembered that he read about Kyle's crush, Cartman. And, of course he decided to get Kyle and Cartman together but how would they do that if all they ever do is fight?

"R-really? So does that mean you like me?", Kyle asked sheepishly.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Of course!", Stan snapped out of his thoughts. He looked confused at first why wouldn't he like his best friend?

"So this means we are more than just friends?", Kyle asked again his temperature rising.

"Of course!", Stan smiled. He thought they were super best friends!

Kyle jumped into his arms embracing him tightly. Stan blushed a bit but, soon hugged him back.

"He-hey you wanna...um...play some video games?", Kyle blushed even harder. He never had a boyfriend before. Girlfriends sure but, nothing serious. They play videos until late and Stan stayed over again.

The next morning the alarm went off and Sheila was screaming for the boys to come down for breakfast.

"Oi! big bro wakey wakey!", Ike barged into the bedroom but, soon fell silent as he saw how they were on the bed. Stan was laying flat on his back and Kyle was laying on his chest. Their legs seemed tangled (from what he could tell under the blanket). Kyle's head was on Stan's shoulder as Stan's arm held him. Their chests rising and falling in the same rhythm. Ike just closed the door letting the love birds have five more minutes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Man my arm is asleep and it's killing me!", Stan complained.

"Shut up lets just get to school", Kyle didn't exactly have a good nights sleep either. He was much to happy that he had a boyfriend. Except in reality he didn't have a boyfriend. Stan was oblivious to the other's feelings for him.

"Ah it's cold", Kyle shivered. Stan took the hint and handed him his football jacket. "Thanks", he gave Stan a smile that made his heart skip a few beats.

"Awe how cute", Wendy was waiting at the school doors. And looking...not very amused at all.

"W-Wendy!", was all Stan could manage to say. He just remembered he was suppose to meet her yesterday. He now knew he was in some deep shit.

"Stanly Marsh you are a dumbass!", she screamed and before Stan could respond-

"Oi! Don't call him a dumbass! You...you bitch!", Kyle screamed. He didn't like her calling his bf an idiot only he could do that. Wendy was at first stunned but, she gave Stan a cold look and stomped off into the building behind her.

"Damn what's her deal? Did she have a bowl of insta-bitch this morning? I'd hate to see her PMSing", Kyle mumbled as they made their way to first period.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Plan#1 sex appeal

It was gym time so Stan decided to have Cartman show off his body.

"Yo Cartman I bet you can't beat these guns!", Stan flexed his muscles as everyone just stared confused.

"Ey! I can do much better that that", Stan smile as he knew he out smarted him getting the best o his competitiveness. He was making sure Kyle was watch (who was admiring Stan's abs instead). Cartman ripped his shirt off revealing his man tits and huge stomach. Actually he lost weight now that he was in high school but he still was fat.

Stan looked to Kyle to see if he was wooed or not. At first it seemed like it while in fact Kyle was in shock. He then went to throw up and took his insulin shot (he is a diabetic). Strike 1.

Plan#2 lovey dovey date

It was lunch time so Stan made sure to make the lunch table over. He had a white table clothe and candles. He asked Kenny to play the violin since he took classes (like two classes). He sat Cartman down a before he could protest he put a bucket of Chickety's chicken (the restaurant Stan works at) in front of him.

"What the fuck is going on here?", a confused Kyle approached the now romantic (sorta) table with Cartman devouring a bucket of chicken.

"Ugh...where is Stan?", Kyle looked around ignoring the fat ass and Kenny playing (terribly). Once, he finally saw him he was unpleasantly surprised by Stan siting with Wendy and her hanging all over Stan. Kyle was a jealous person. Strike 2.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At debate club Kyle was in a far more than pissy mood. All Wendy has been talking about is Stan. All Kyle could see was green and red.

"Oi Bitch! Can you kindly take Stan's name out your mouth?!", Kyle finally snapped.

"Excuse me?", Wendy snapped back.

"Uh you heard me..maybe if you take your head out your ass you can hear better", after Kyle said this everyone in the room went "oooohhhh!". Wendy blushed out of embarrassment.

"Fucking faggot! You always hang around Stan I'm his girlfriend ok ? Not you!", she screamed.

"What the fuck? Stan's my boyfriend! Whore!", Kyle rushed the last word as he pushed her. Normally he wouldn't hit a girl but, damn this bitch was annoying.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!", Cartman encouraged. Then, it all went silent when Wendy slapped Kyle.

"You bitch!", Kyle jumped at her but, fortunately (or unfortunately) Kenny came in and stopped Kyle.

"What's going on here?", Stan asked as he pulled Wendy back. Kyle was still angry and yelling in the background. They went into the hall way.

"Stan your such an asshole!", Wendy was on the verge of tears (Kyle pulled her hair hard).

*meanwhile in the class room*

"Hah! I got the bitch's hair!", Kyle laughed triumphantly.

*meanwhile in the hallway*

"I can't believe you...you cheated on me! With another man no less!", Wendy yelled.

"Huh?", Stan replied confused.

"Don't play dumb! I can't forgive how you stood me up yesterday! Plus I knew something was up but, with Kyle, Stan? Really?!", Wendy was shaking with anger.

"Ok look calm down...I think we need a break", Stan felt bad for being this way with her and more importantly dumping her like this but, she was talking crazy! He need to have a break from her, she fought with his best friend and he just can't let that slide.

"A break?! Fuck you, Stan it's over I fell in love with someone else and I know you fell for Kyle so go and be with him! it will make both of us happy", Wendy became more calm and poise.

"Huh wait in-in lo-love?", Stan was utterly dumbfounded.

"Yes Stan. After you stood me up he came in and consoled me he listened to my problems and that's when I fell in love", she explained.

"Oh! well, I'm happy for you...whose the lucky guy?", Stan was straight faced. It only shocked him that he wasn't as devastated as he thought he would be.

"Cartman", she answered blankly.

"CARTMAN?! As in ERIC CARTMAN?!", Stan was shocked once again.

"Yes and can you keep your voice down?", Wendy covered his mouth. "Look I'm done with this relationshit so let us both be happy if you support me I'll support you", she suddenly forgave Kyle. She knew she was saying awful things about him and Kyle was trying to protect Stan.

"Your lucky he really loves you a lot", Wendy smiled calmly and walked away.

"Wow...I could almost fall in love with her again", Stan blushed at that cute smile but, was shook from his thoughts when he spotted Kyle. He was behind the corner and looked as if he was going to cry.

"Kyle...", Stan sighed.

"So it was true you were still with Wendy...I am an idiot", Kyle was shaking tears stinging the edge of his eyes.

"Kyle", was all Stan could say as he tried to stretch his hand out to Kyle. It was smacked away and Kyle looked at him with a pained look.

"!...Kyle...", Stan's heart felt as if it fell out and Kyle stepped on it. He couldn't take seeing his super best friend cry. Before he could say sorry Kyle ran away yelling about how he never wanted to see his face again. Strike 3 you're out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note: haha this chapter was fun (especially the cat fight). I don't know if out noticed but Stan is always on the football team and Kyle is on the debate team...also sorry I made Stan a complete idiot (and jerk) and Wendy an ultra bitch and Cartman...well Cartman's fat. Also Chickety is a made up restaurant (I hope) and Stan, Kenny, Clyde, Token, and Craig work there part time. If it is a real place that would be funny. I modeled it after Chick-Fil-A and KFC...

Review so I know if I should continue or not! THANK YOU FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

Not So Super After All

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park because, if I did I promise it would be porn ;) nor do I own the song created by the so awesome Aerosmith.

Warning: contains overly sweet (clichéd) Stan may cause diabetes (sorry Kyle). Proceed with caution.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter three: The Apology

"Damn Stan you fucked up big time", Clyde commented as he washed dishes. They were at their job in Chickety. Stan hated the place because, they force you to wear chicken hats and sing but, it's money in the pocket.

"Yeah I know and the worst part is that I'm just realizing I'm in love with him so now it hurts more than any other time I made him cry", Stan was slacking off in the kitchen sitting in the chair.

"Aww Stanly~ it's ok I will comfort you!~", Kenny made kissy faces but, only received a hand to the face. Everyone laughed until Craig came back in from taking orders.

"Look you need to apologize...not that I give a flying fuck about you and your problems but, you've slacked off too much making me pick up all the work", Craig said in his monotoned voice.

"Don't worry about him Stan that's just how Craig shows he cares", Token joked.

"Ah..no he is right but, how?", Stan thought as he sat back more in the chair and thought to himself.

"Ah! I got it!", Stan jumped out of his chair. A light bulb would have shown up but, it didn't. "I'm going to need all you're help", he continued in a more calm voice.

"What is it?", Kenny asked curiously everyone leaned in suspense filled the room as they all listened in.

"OI! You lazy bums! Its not break time! Get back to work or you're FIRED!", their boss screamed as he saw the teens standing around. They all scurried to their post and finished work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyle's parents weren't home but, he invited Butters, Tweak, and Pip so they could finish their art project.

"So that's what happened?", Butters questioned.

"Yeah", Kyle told them everything. He had no one else to talk to about it and he trusts them.

"T-that's -ung!- tough", Tweak took a sip of his coffee to calm himself down.

"Yeah, if you ever need someone to talk to you know you have us", Pip smile reassuringly. Kyle smiled back.

"Oh do you guys hear that?", Butters pointed out. Everyone strained their ears and they heard music. Kyle walked over to his bedroom window opening it and his eyes shot wide open. The other boys came to see also they all smiled and giggled.

Some how some way Cartman (who they paid $100) brought his drums and started playing. Token was in base as Kenny was on guitar. Craig was playing the keyboard and Clyde was on the tambourine. Stan was singing.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Very moment spent with you is a moment I treasure", he sang Aerosmith's "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing". Kyle stared in awe as Stan serenaded him never breaking eye contact.

"Don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing", Stan sang his heart out and everyone played well too. The whole neighborhood was watching making Kyle blush. He closed the window and walked away. At first Stan thought he left until the front door swung open.

"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

And I just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever, forever and ever", Kyle walked out and started singing. Stan smiled and the boys kept playing. Kyle walked closer and they sung the song as a duet. Nearing the end their face drew closer as everyone watched in anticipation. Kyle's beautiful alto voice and Stan's awesome tenor voice.

"I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah

I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss a thing", at the last note they closed the space between them and kissed. Everyone (except Cartman) clapped and cheered. Kyle giggled happily.

"Kyle I love you", Stan looked in the shorter boys green eyes. Kyle was so charmed and trapped as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Ack! Wait! I'm still mad at you!", Kyle gasped.

"I know I'm an idiot", Stan smiled still holding the red head.

"But, your my idiot...shit I can't stay mad at you...but I have one question...does this mean we are officially together?", Kyle asked sheepishly. Stan answered with a kiss. Again everyone was happy for them (except Cartman).

"Alright everyone nothing to see here let's go!", Kenny winked at Stan and Kyle.

"Aww but, I wanna know what happens next", Clyde whined.

"The next part isn't for children", Token teased.

"Come on lets go", Craig pulled everyone along. Stan and Kyle just laughed and kissed again.

"Eep!", Kyle squeaked as Stan picked him up bridal style making the Jew blush. "Wah!", he exclaimed again as Stan ran through the house and into the bedroom. He then threw him onto the bed.

"Eh?! Don't you think this is moving super fast!", Kyle blushed.

"Huh? Not I don't think so", Stan replied.

"Bu-but we only just started going out now you wanna sleep together...", Kyle's tried to prepare himself. It wasn't that he didn't want it but, it was nerve racking.

"We always sleep together what's this time a difference?", Stan leaped forward onto the bed and Kyle's heart pounded as he shut his eyes wait for Stan to do something.

"Zzzzzzz...Zzzzzz", Kyle was confused as he opened his eyes seeing a sleeping Stan next to him. He blushed furiously.

"STAN YOU IDIOT!", he screamed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note: haha Stan you troll. I got to say this part was the hardest because I didn't know what song to have him sing. After listening to song after song I decided this was the best choice. I hope it really was a good choice. This chapter was by far the shortest one but, i hope i explained everything right and I hoped you enjoyed reading my story. Anyway I didn't forget about you yaoi fan girls! Next chapter is all lemony! Mmm!

Review so I know if I should continue or not! THANK YOU FOR READING!


	4. Chapter 4

Not So Super After All

Disclaimer: umm well I don't own South Park...I'm just a sicko who enjoys writing about cartoons doing it...oh you enjoys reading it? Well let us become friends!

Warning: um this is pretty much porn. Not very good porn at that but yeah...enjoy the boy x boy love!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter Four: The Sex

It's been ten months since Kyle and Stan got together. Of course they instantly became an it couple. Amazing how a small red neck mountain town excepted them so quickly. Of course Sheila had a cow but, she saw how happy Stan made her son and Mr. Broflovski and Ike were already on his side.

Cartman and Wendy had even gotten together. Wendy and Kyle have actually forgiven each other and work together to defeat Gregory in getting the top grades in school. Yep, everything was going good for the couple. Everything except sex.

It's been ten months and they haven't gotten past making out! It was absolute torture to Stan as he watched his boyfriend study. He felt like a sicko. Everything Kyle did turned him on like he never knew.

Just the way his hair was tied up revealing the nape of neck. The way he wore Stan's shirt, which was big on him, and short shorts. Stan could tell Kyle was testing him. It was difficult to hold himself back. He remembered his parent were gone but, usually left Ike with them so they didn't do anything. But, it's not like Kyle can get pregnant.

Stan laid back on the bed sighing deeply. As he close his eyes he accidentally fell asleep. It was a weird dream as Kyle was kissing him and then gave the most seductive look ever conjured up by a human face. It was a killer move.

"K-Kyle?!", Stan was confused.

"Ah Stan~ I want you...", Kyle licked Stan's neck making the tanned boy stifle a groan.

"Wah?! I thought you wanted to um...wait a bit?", Stan gulped trying to sit up.

"Hehe no silly I want you right now!", Kyle giggled. "Come on big boy", Kyle moved down to Stan's pants keeping eye contacted. "Stan", he moaned.

"Stan!", Stan shot up from his dream only to see the object of his wet dream in from of him.

"Ugh! K-Kyle!", Stan was surprised it seemed like he slept over because, it was now morning.

"Stan you fell asleep...you had such a goofy look on your face so I let you be", Kyle giggled. Stan thought damn he is too cute! He wanted to just tackle him there.

"Umm so where your mom? I don't hear her calling us down for breakfast", Stan pointed out.

"Oh my aunt was getting a divorce so they went to New Jersey. Since its our spring break they took Ike along and I told them I wanted to stay behind so they trusted me with the house", Kyle explained as he got out of bed to stretch.

"I need a bigger bed!", Kyle was oblivious to the beast behind him admiring his every curve. As the sun hit his skin Stan noticed how pretty Kyle was. He was short but, had pretty long legs. He had his mothers hips and nice pale skin. Stan just couldn't stop wanting to see him writhing in pleasure beneath him. Hearing his wanton screams it made him want him right then and there.

"Are you hungry? I'll go make something", Kyle wandered off before Stan could do anything.

"Shit.", Stan mumbled. He sat there for a minute and got up when his stomach growled. He followed the smell. Kyle was pretty good at cooking actually.

"Mmm...smells delicious", Stan sighed sitting down at the table.

"It will be a while till it's done", Kyle responded.

"That's ok take all the time", Stan like watching him cook. It was cute. Damn now he was thinking dirty thoughts again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Throughout the day they hung out around the house playing video games to heading into town and hanging out with friends.

"Haha that was fun! Who knew goody two shoes Butters would go wild and play pranks with us?! He is not so goody goody as people think!", Kyle said excitedly.

"Yeah haha", Stan chuckled. Stan was lost in thought. While hanging out with Kenny and Butters he remembered what Kenny said.

*{FlashBack}*

"You mean you haven't done it yet?", Kenny laughed.

"Look we all can't be sex fiends like you!", Stan retorted. He was upset he wanted Kyle but, it seemed that Kyle didn't want him back.

"Ok look man sorry for laughing but, I really thought you guys would have done it by now", Kenny smiled. "Here use this when the time comes", Kenny handing him a clear bottle of lube.

"L-lube! Dude!", Stan exclaimed but, not loud enough do either Kyle or Butters to hear.

"When you use this all truth will come out", Kenny gave it to him and gave him a big grin.

*meanwhile over with Butters and Kyle*

"Ok listen Butters me and Stan haven't even down it once so stop asking!", Kyle was tired of Butter questioning. He understands curiosity but, it was getting ridiculous.

"Aww really? I would've thought so by now...", they both blushed uncomfortably.

"Well, Stan hasn't made the move yet however I'm scared anyway", Kyle knew he was going to end up with the part of the girl and he shivered as he remembered the night when he saw Stan's manhood.

"If you and Stan love each other it won't hurt as much as you think...probably...", Butters tried to cheer him up.

"Thanks Butters", Kyle sighed sarcastically.

"You're welcome!", Butters smiled naively.

*{FlashBack End}*

It was silent as they got home as it was quiet and they knew they were home alone. They decide to watch a movie and cuddle. However, cuddling always got Kyle in the mood. The smaller male hovered his mouth over the other and kissed him.

At first Stan was surprised but, soon fell into the kiss as he hugged Kyle closer deepening the kiss. Kyle laid back with Stan on top of him. For a while they stayed like that. A sweet chaste kiss which made their stomachs flutter with butterflies. Then Stan licked Kyle's bottom lip making the Jew gasp.

The break was short lived as Stan quickly tongue kissed him. Kyle moaned and mewled into the kiss. His cheeks flushed as he tried to gasp for air. Stan only smiled at his cuteness. It been ten month of practice yet, he still doesn't know to breath through his nose.

Butters words went through Kyle's brain. He really wondered how it would feel. His curiosity got the better of him as he wrapped his arms around Stan.

"Sta-Stan! I want you...", Kyle managed to say out of his embarrassment. Stan gulped heavily as he saw his boyfriends expression. Just the sight of the jew gasping and begging for Stan made him think he was dreaming. He pinched himself.

"Ouch!", he wasn't dreaming. In one swift move the taller male picked up the blushing boy and ran him upstairs unit he bedroom. Where they continued their make out session. Pulling off every article of clothing a discarding them in some forgotten place of the room.

Kyle wasn't sure if he really wanted this or if it would feel good but, he was sure he loved Stan (super cheesy line). Kyle was half naked with only his boxer briefs on. His heart pounded hard and his stomach filled with wasps and it hurt like hell. Sensing this Stan grabbed Kyle's hand and pressed it to his chest.

"Ah", Kyle gasped.

"You feel that?", Stan asked. Stan nodded as he felt Stan's heart thump. "I love you Kyle and I always will...if you don't want to I understand", Stan smiled reassuringly.

"I want this...I love you", Kyle kissed Stan again thanking the heavens that he had such a good boyfriend. How could he stop now?

Stan broke the kiss and began turning his attention to the Jews neck. Nipping at it lightly making the curly headed boy mewl with pleasure. He hovered over a sensitive area and sucked hard.

"Mwah! Sta!", Kyle bucked his hips.

"So cute", Stan muttered as he trailed hot kissed all over his neck to his collar bone and chest. He then took one of Kyle's roset buds into his mouth and stared at him while tweaking the other one. Sucking and licking and sucking and licking on the hard nipple as Kyle moaned and then moving onto the next one.

He trailed more wet sucks down his stomach only stopping to dip his tongue into his belly button. As he came to Kyle boxers said boy stared with anticipation. He blushed as Stan stared as his hardness and palmed it softly.

"Hah! Ah! No Stan! Harder!", Kyle bucked his hips shamelessly and begged for more. Stan chuckled and slipped Kyle's underwear off revealing his cute member red and dripping with precum.

"AHn! Oh Stan! Yea-yes!", Stan took Kyle into his mouth. And he started bobbing his head as the shorter boy screamed in pleasure. "Stan! I'm close! Ah! I'm gonna-", Stan removed his mouth and silently chuckled at the whine that escaped the red heads mouth.

"Sorry Kyle you have to feel good for this part", Stan grabbed the lube Kenny gave him and coated Kyle's hole with it and three fingers. He rubbed Kyle's member and teased his hole before plunging his index finger in.

"Eh? It went in easily", Stan stared at Kyle who blushed harder.

"Well we haven't did it so I...I fingered myself whenever I masterbated thinking about you!", Kyle wanted to crawl in a hole. He was super embarrassed but, forgot about it as Stan entered another finger. He remembered that when he used it all truth would come out. He smiled as he thought Kyle really wanted him to. It wasn't just him suffering.

"Ah! Wait Stan not another one! If you do I'll cum!", Kyle moaned. Stan kissed Kyle as he had three fingers in him and moved then faster and faster. "Mah! AHn! Oh! Hah! AHHH!", Kyle came hard into Stan's hand and some spilling onto his own stomach.

"You're ready", Stan pulled his fingers out and looked at his boy friend. Marinating in his own pleasure all sweaty and blushing. Stan's member throbbed. Kyle sat up to pull Stan's underwear off. He gulped and took the hem of the pants down and was surprised as it came out proud and huge whipping him in the face.

"Eep!", Kyle blushed. "Yeah real funny Stan...that's not going in", Kyle pointed. Stan only laughed and kissed Kyle laying him back down. They made out again as Stan rubbed their members together. Kyle became hard again even harder than before and broke the kiss to moan.

Stan then rubbed a generous amount of lube onto his member and positioning it at Kyle's entrance. He slowly slide into Kyle's tight hot heat and let out a throaty groan to the pleasure.

"Tight", Stan panted.

"Ah! Ow! Ouch! Stan! No it hurts!", Kyle began to cry. Stan felt guilty and he hated seeing him cry. He kissed his tears away and whispered I love yous a million times in his ear. He waited till Kyle was use to it and then began to move slowly.

"Ah! Oh hah!", Kyle was starting to feel good and he could feel Stan miss something every time almost reaching it but, pulling out before he could. It irritated Kyle to no end. "Fa-faster! Deeper! Harder!", Kyle screamed.

"As you wish", was Stan's only reply as he slammed into Kyle's magic button Kyle clenched even tighter around Stan. After a while the pace got even faster till they were breaking the speed limit. By this time Kyle was screaming profanities and incoherent sounds. Flesh smashing against flesh filled the room and Kyle wrapped his legs around Stan as he felt close.

"Sta- I'm gonna-", Kyle moaned trying to get the words out.

"Me too!", Stan gave one last push to the magic button before spilling over into Kyle.

"AHHHH! STAAAN!", Kyle arching his back clawing at the sheets and then releasing. Stan groaned feeling Kyle spasming around him. They stayed like that for a while in each others arms. Panting and gasping from their after sex. Holding each other in one another's arms.

Stan rolled off Kyle onto his back as he watched Kyle eyes half lidded and still moaning and panting. He kissed Kyle again whispering "I love you" before the boy could lose consciousness. He cleaned both them up and then but some clothes on them and went to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ack!", Kyle woke up the next morning with his hips stinging him. His backside hurt like a bitch but, he saw Stan curled up hugging him and smiled. "I love you too...but you're paying for that", he kissed his forehead and went back to sleep for another hour.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authors Notes: Thank you for reading this! Every and anyone that reviewed bless your heart! Hope you liked this lemon. Sorry I couldn't make it really hot...I was writing this in the car and my mom was there...so yeah...plus I'm not good at this type of stuff so I'm really sorry of it wasn't worth the wait...anyway lets just talk about how sweet Stan was! I made him so silly and cheesy! Eh? But, he was a good boyfriend correct? Well I hope you liked reading this story. I hope to see you all on my other fics I'm writing!

Review!


End file.
